The Black Star Chronicles
by The Digger
Summary: The GT Remastered Black Star Saga may be over, but there are still some stories that haven't been told yet.
1. The Black Star Budokai: Part 1

**I now present to you all The Black Star Chronicles. Tales from the Black Star Saga that for one reason or another didn't make the final cut of GT Remastered. Some stories (like this one) will be noncanon, some will be dull side stories/fillers, and others will be other random crap that comes from my head. Our first Black Star Chronicle will be part 1 of the 3 part Black Star Budokai arc. Enjoy.**

Life aboard the Starship GT was as boring as it typically was; flying through space, not a single Black Star Dragon Ball for light years, little to do aboard the ship besides spar in the gravity chamber down stairs, and even that got dull after a while. Yes, the crew of Starship GT was beginning to develop a case of cabin fever, which is never a good thing, especially considering the entire crew was at least part saiyan.

But on one particular day, when madness was about to set in for at least one of them, Trunks shouted,

"Guys! We got us a dragon ball!" everyone crowded around the radar, looking at it in excitement. "That's only a star system away!" said Bra.

"And it looks like there's plenty more than one of them." Goku added, climbing over the crowd to see the radar. After a short moment's, silence, Everyone dashed to their rooms to prepare for the possible battle to come, even Trunks, who set the ship for autopilot. There were three rooms aboard Starship GT, one the Bra had all to herself, one shared by Goten and Trunks, and one shared by Goku and Pan.

"Hey, uh, Pan? Are you mad at me?" Goku asked as he and Pan changed into their matching blue and yellow gis.

"What do you mean, grandpa?" Pan asked, tying her white belt with a firm tug.

"Well, I've just done so much to disappoint you." said Goku. "I've disappeared without contacting you and everyone else for over six years, and now I'm only a few inches taller than you. And about two years older. I wouldn't blame you at all if you couldn't find any way to forgive me."

"Grandpa, don't be silly." Pan smiled as she finished pulling on her shoes. "It's true, I was really sad when you left, but now I couldn't be happier that you're back, even if you do look more like my brother than my grandfather." She and Goku laughed together. "And I'm sure that from now on, you'll be there for me."

"Yeah. You got it." Goku nodded determinedly. "Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you." He rummaged through a box of items until he pulled out a wooden tube with a red pole sticking out from the top, a rope tied in a simple yet tight knot near the top, a similar one at the bottom. "This was something my grandfather gave me when I was young. Well, young the first time." He handed it to Pan.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, pulling the red pole from the scabbard.

"It's Nyoibo. It's a staff that can extend to any length you want." said Goku proudly. "And believe me, it can be really handy in a fight. Pan watched in amazement as the staff extended to exactly the length she wanted it to be and back. "Use it well." He said, tying Pan's orange armband to her left arm.

Pan starred at him in shock. For one wild moment, she could have sworn she heard his adult voice say those words. She smiled. "Thanks, grandpa."

There was a small lurch as the ship landed near its destination. The crew piled out to see a small urban area illuminated in artificial light, the sky dark and the stars visible. A large sign over the entrance to a building read "Back Star Budokai".

"Black Star…?" Bra blinked.

"Budokai?" Pan finished, staring blankly at the sign. They entered the building to a tall, muscular security officer, who stated,

"Show me your entrance token." To which he got many raised eyebrows. "The Black-starred ball. Do ya have one or not?" He sighed impatiently. Goku handed the security officer the four-starred ball, and held it closely to his eyes, tapped it with the back of his finger, and tested its durability against a hard black block he drew from his pocket. "Checks out. Move along please." He said at last, passing the dragon ball back to Goku and gestured them into the room beyond.

"Ah! You're just in time! Please, make yourselves comfortable kids!" a loud, important-sounding voice shouted from the other side of a very large room, which was built like a theatre.

"What is all of this?" asked Goku, looking around at the great assortment of different aliens gathered in the room, ranging from a pair of vicious-looking gorilla-like creatures, to a rather cute blue-haired girl with wolf-like ears and tail. One alien, large and bulky with a hunched, elongated head bumped sharply into Pan.

"Out of the way, whelp! This isn't a place for children!" He barked in a sharp, brutish voice. Pan glared at him as he stomped over to a group of sinister-looking aliens with similar traits.

"If everyone is ready, we can begin the first ever Black Star Budokai!" The important voice blared. At the far side of the room, opposite the entrance, an alien with an elaborate gold headdress (or was that part of his actual head?) stood at a small podium, or at least it looked small compared to him, as he stood eight feet tall. "Now, some of you may be curious as to what this tournament is, so I will explain for your sake. This is the Black Star Budokai. You are here because you have found one of the Black-Starred Dragon Balls scattered throughout the galaxy. You objective in this tournament is simple: compete with the other contestants in one-on-one combat. The winner takes the losing team's Dragon Ball. The battle is over if the losing team's fighter surrenders or dies."

"Um, did he just say 'die?'" Pan gulped, looking at the brutish one who bumped her before. He certainly seemed like the type to kill without regret or second thought.

"The battles will be decided depending on the number of stars on each team's dragon ball." The host continued. "Eight teams in all. The last team standing will get the chance to battle with me for the final nine-starred dragon ball."

"Nine-starred ball!" Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, and Goku exclaimed in unison.

"But I thought there were only seven." Pan whispered, after their group shout started to turn heads.

"There are. For the earth dragon balls, I guess." Goku shrugged. "I guess it's different with the Black-Stars."

"All that aside, what do we get out of taking all the Black-Starred balls?" One of the many aliens, who Goku recognized as a saiyan asked.

"Do you not know what these dragon balls are or what they do?" The announcer blinked, interestedly.

"Whoever brings together all nine of these dragon balls gets whatever wish they desire granted." The gruff voice of a namekian cut in.

"Correct." said the announcer. "Now, before we begin this contest to determine the strongest in the universe, I would like all eight teams to step up to the stage, identify your main fighter, who or what you are representing, and how many stars you dragon ball has."

"Why don't you tell us who the hell you are first!" a gruff, battle-hardened looking man barked.

"Fair enough." The announcer shrugged. He stepped forward and held out a dark orange sphere with nine black stars in a square-shaped pattern. "I am Vox Shujin, host of the Black Star Budokai, and possessor of the nine-starred dragon ball. Now, let's begin the introductions, shall we?" Vox stepped aside from the podium, and several people dress in heavy, ragged clothing, some of which were covered in unrecognizable jewels.

"We represent the Jual Empire, and I am the main fighter of our crew, Emeraldas." said a woman in a long black coat with light blue skin, green hair, and a stitch-like scar across her face. "And we possess the eight-starred dragon ball." The entire crowd broke into a murmur. They seemed very discomforted by these people, and Trunks saw why. They looked a lot like pirates. Several tall, green men with pointed ears and antennae stepped up to the stage.

"I am Sunairu." One of them stated. "We represent Planet Namek and possess the six-starred ball." The namekians moved off the stage to make room for the next group, which oddly consisted of a single person, with light blue-green skin spotted with dark markings on his oddly-shaped head and chest, wearing dark tights and a red coat with short chains hanging from the ends of the sleeves.

"I do not represent anything or anybody but myself." He said simply. "My name is Ledgic and I own the three-starred dragon ball." He showed the ball to the crowd and left the stage. All was awkwardly quiet until a fourth group stepped up for introductions. This group was much more sinister, wearing roguish armor and carrying many dangerous-looking weapons. One of them was prodding a very out-of-place-looking girl with light blue hair, wolf-like ears and tail, a simple white outfit and a thick black collar around her neck up to the podium.

"Um, I uh… my name is Maya." The girl spoke shakily and nervously. "I represent the Rytarians, who possess the one-star ball." She indicated an orange sphere hanging from her collar.

"She looks like she's some sort of… slave to them." Pan whispered disdainfully.

"She is." Trunks grumbled, a note of irritation in his voice. "A girl like her doesn't look like a fighter, and why those guys are prodding her into doing it, I can only guess."

"I am Cabago, main fighter and representative of the saiyans and Planet Neo Vega." Goku, Trunks, and the others whirled around to stare up at the group who had just been introduced. They were saiyans, the sharp muscle tone, black hair and eyes, and monkey-like tail were a dead giveaway. "And we possess the five-star."

"But I thought dad always told us that the saiyans were wiped out." Bra commented.

"He told me the same." said Goku. "I don't get it either. Looks like we're up." he added, indicating the empty stage and eyes on them.

"We represent earth, and possess the four-starred ball." Goku stated to the room, once they had gotten onto the stage.

"And your main fighter?" Vox prompted. Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra took a step back, so Goku continued,

"That's me. I'm Son Goku." He and the others were ushered rudely off the stage by another group, this one comprised of several people dressed in ancient-looking armor with blue eyes glowing through the visors of their helmets. One of them, however was totally unarmored. Pan felt a small surge of anger as she recognized the brutish alien who bumped her earlier.

"We are the Icejin Empire of Planet Arctos. I am their fighter, Koru." The brutish alien barked, his voice full of blood lust. "And we are in possession of the seven-star ball."

A mysterious group stepped up next after Koru's group. These people's faces were all shrouded by dark masks and cloaks. "I…" One of them spoke up, his voice surprisingly deep and reverberating. "Am the leader and representative of the Arcosians, and we are the possessors of the two-star."

"And your name?" Vox prompted.

"You don't need to know that. I am merely the leader and fighting representative of the Arcosians." The mysterious man stated.

"Okay." said Vox uncertainly, an eyebrow raised. "Well, anyway, we have our fighters. Tomorrow, the first half of the preliminary rounds will take place. Please note that thievery will NOT be tolerated." Goten noticed that Vox was saying this more to the pirates who called themselves the Jual Empire when he said this. "If you are caught stealing anything from your opposing teams, especially dragon balls- and make no mistake, you WILL be caught- you will be executed on the spot. As of now, there is no turning back. No forfeiting the tournament, no escaping, no excuses. The first half of the preliminary rounds will begin tomorrow on Planet Meat, so for now, get settled in your quarters, and prepare yourselves. You have a big day tomorrow." And with that, Vox left through a back door.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is all way too weird, even for our standards?" asked Bra. Everyone shook their heads. Trunks turned to see the Rytarians yank Maya away on a leash and gritted his teeth in anger.

"I know how you feel, Trunks," said Goku. "But not yet. Come on, let's go find our quarters." Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goku's back. 'but not yet?' What did he mean by that? Was he thinking the same as him? To help set Maya free from those thugs?

They followed a bizarre-looking woman with the same headdress as Vox to their quarters, where their belongings from Starship GT were already neatly organized.

"Can't say I like the whole fight to the death thing, but you gotta admit, the service here is pretty good." Pan remarked as she plopped onto a very comfortable bed. There were several bedrooms in the small quarters, one for everyone, their respective belongings in each room.

"Don't get too used to it Pan." said Trunks warningly. "We're practically held prisoner here and…" he looked out a window. "Are we in space!" Sure enough, as everyone else peered through the windows, they saw a pitch black sky with a familiar looking blue-green planet slowly inching away.

"Didn't that Vox guy say something about the preliminaries taking place on some other world?" said Goten. "I guess he's really bent on making sure we stay under his thumb."

"Yeah. Tricking us into thinking this was a building instead of a massive spaceship." Bra grunted.

"Well, we better get some sleep." said Goku, yawning. "Like Vox said, we have a big day tomorrow." Only three hours after everyone went to sleep, Vox's ship gave a large shake, waking everyone within.

"Attention contestants! Please exit the Light Eater at once. The first preliminary match will be starting in one hour. Lateness will not be tolerated!" An intercom blared. The message repeated a few times as everyone on board the ship, apparently known as the Light Eater, disembarked onto the desolate Planet Meat. At that moment, several people, Pan included, yelped as they suddenly fell to their knees for unknown reason.

"What's going on!" Pan breathed, trying hard to stand.

"It's the gravity." Goku explained. "The gravity on this planet is probably about ten times that of earth's."

"You're a pretty smart kid." said Vox, who flew overhead the other contestants in a hovering throne-like chair. "And that's precisely what makes this world perfect for an interesting fight. A true test of strength." He cleared his throat, took out a microphone, and spoke into it, "And now at last, the Black Star Budokai can begin! Our first match will be between the enigmatic Arcosian leader, and the cute little pup Maya!"

Maya appeared frightened, but was given a sharp push forward towards the Arcosian leader by one of the Rytarians. "Now the rules are quite simple." Vox continued. "First to surrender or die loses. You're free to use any techniques, powers, and weapons you possess, and the whole planet is free for you to use as you see fit. Are both fighters ready?" The Arcosian gave a simple nod. Maya looked as though she very much wanted to say, to scream no, but after a sharp glance from her 'team', she simply squeaked, "Yes."

"Then without further delay," Vox concluded. "Let the battle….. BEGIN!"

Before Vox even finished saying 'begin', Maya yelped as she floated in the air, struggling as she tried to touch back down to solid ground. She got her wish, in a very terrible way, as she was slammed very hard to the ground repeatedly, then yanked toward the Arcosian, who winded Maya instantly with a single violent punch. Maya tried to stand up, but struggled through the planet's gravity. She was blown back into a large rock by the Arcosian, where she again struggled to stand, very tearful.

"Transform, Maya!" one of the Rytarians shouted. Maya shuddered. Whatever transformation she possessed, she clearly had no liking for it. "Transform, you worthless pup!" Maya still refused as she was engulfed in an energy barrage launched by the Arcosian. Fed up, the Rytarian pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it. Maya screamed out in unbelievable pain as she grew half a foot, the hair on her head, ears, and tail standing sharply on end, becoming feral, her dark red eyes brightened, her pupils becoming slits, her finger nails grew into razor sharp claws, and many pointed fangs could be seen in her mouth.

"What happened to her!" Goten and Trunks blurted in unison. Maya growled monstrously, hunched over on all fours. She charged towards the Arcosian, dodging every attack he threw at her with precision, slashing him across the chest with her claws. She ripped and slashed at him relentlessly, snarling and growling furiously all the while, blood spilling everywhere. She bit into his chest, ripping something out of it with her fangs that looked frighteningly like his heart.

"The Arcosian fighter has been… eradicated. The victory goes to Maya!" Vox shouted as though commentating for a harmless sporting event. The Arcosians grudgingly handed their dragon ball to the Rytarians. Maya turned back into her normal, cute self, covered in blood and sobbing deeply.

"What the hell did they do to her?" Trunks breathed, eyes transfixed unblinkingly on the distraught Maya.

"And now with that stunningly gruesome fight completed," Vox announced. "We move on to the next match, between elite fighter Ledgic and strangely confident little youngster, Son Goku!"

"I joined this tournament hoping to find a challenge. And yet here I fight a mere child." said Ledgic, disappointed.

"If you're going to let your guard down because I'm little," said Goku, stretching and taking a fighting position. "You're going to get hurt."

"And… BEGIN!" Vox shouted. Ledgic made the first move, striking at Goku's head, but he blocked the attack, much to Ledgic's surprise. Goku then jumped back and as Ledgic tried another attack, he launched a punch of his own, the two attacks cross-countering, both fighters punching each other in the face at the same time. Ledgic brushed his opponent aside and flew into the sky, Goku following him.

"I see you aren't affected by this planet's gravity." said Ledgic, genuinely interested. "You're a saiyan, aren't you?" The saiyans from Neo Vega gasped and murmured amongst each other.

"That's right." Goku smiled. "I told you not to underestimate me."

"I take back my disappointment for this fight. This has gotten quite interesting." Ledgic grinned. "But the battle has just begun." He grasped the chains hanging from the sleeves of his jacket, and in a flash of light, a sword appeared in each hand.

"That's an interesting technique." said Goku, grinning in amazement. "But you'll find I'm full of surprises myself." He held his middle and forefingers to his forehead and concentrated. Just as Ledgic made a sweep with his swords, Goku vanished out of thin air, reappearing in an awkward position on the ground below. He stood, brushed the dirt out of his hair, and rocketed back up to fight Ledgic, who swung at impressive speeds, actually managing to cut Goku in several places, but Goku wasn't finished yet. In a powerful flash, his hair shot straight up, glowing bright gold, his eyes light green. He caught both swords in each hand and snapped them in two. He pounded several more punches into Ledgic, finally sending him crashing to the ground below. Just as Goku landed to deal the finishing blow however, Ledgic held out a hand.

"That's enough. I forfeit." He called audibly. Goku blinked at him, his hair returning to normal.

"Why are you quitting? I was just getting into it." he asked.

"I know I would have lost. I've gotten my satisfying battle, and now I have no further reason to be here." He gave Goku his dragon ball and they shook hands. "I don't know how a child like you, even if you are a saiyan child, can be so strong, but it was an honor fighting you, Son Goku."

"Same to you, Ledgic." Goku smiled. "Let's do this again some time."

"I look forward to it." Ledgic nodded, flying away.

"An interesting turnout! Who would have thought such a little kid could pack such a big punch!" Vox shouted enthusiastically through his microphone. "That's all the time we have for today. This has been the ultimate galactic showdown, the Black Star Budokai, signing out!"

"What is going on here?" Goten asked. "Who is he talking to?" Several of the Rytarians laughed.

"You mean you don't know?" Koru barked. "This tournament is being broadcasted everywhere across the galaxy. Even that cesspool you call a home world."

Meanwhile on earth….

"Isn't that show a little… gory, even by your standards, Vegeta?" said Bulma, who walked in during the tournament broadcast. "Wait, is that Goku? And Trunks? And Br…? What is Bra doing there!"

"Nice, isn't it? It's called "Ultimate Galactic Showdown." Vegeta grinned. "It's a pretty interesting show. Finally, some real fighting, not that cheap, fake 'pro wrestling' crap."

Back on board the Light Eater….

"That fight was pitiful, Maya!" A thin, angry Rytarian growled. "The next time you're told to transform, you do it! No questions asked, no resistance, no avoiding it! Got it!"

"Back off her!" Trunks demanded. "She doesn't deserve to be treated that way!"

"Oh? And who are you to tell me how to treat a piece of my property?" The Rytarian retorted smugly.

"Property!" Trunks growled, teeth clenched furiously, drawing his sword.

"HEY! None of that bull!" Vox intervened. "No fighting outside the matches. If you can't abide by my rules…" he slid a finger across his throat. "Now get back to your quarters." The Rytarians made rude gestures at Trunks and Vox and walked off. Trunks, however remained where he stood.

"Mr. Vox. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, boy. But yes, you may." said Vox.

"Is the main representative the only one permitted to participate in the matches?" Trunks asked.

"Not at all. Why? You want to fight in your team's next match?" said Vox.

"Yes." Trunks nodded.

"Then have at 'em. Though, of course, they seem unlikely to switch their fighters."

"Just as good." said Trunks. "Thank you, Mr. Vox." He left for his quarters.

"So the next match is between a saiyan and a namekian. Who do you think will win?" asked Bra.

"The namekian, definitely. If that Sunairu guy's anything like Mr. Piccolo, he'd be unbeatable." said Pan enthusiastically.

"I don't know about that." said Goten. "I mean, that Cabago guys is a pure-blooded saiyan, possibly the greatest warrior race in existence."

"I don't know if he's really a saiyan." said Goku thoughtfully. "I mean, it's possible, but if he is a really saiyan, he'll probably win hands down."

"I don't think tomorrow will be a very good day for Emeraldas." said Pan. "That Koru, he gives off such a sinister aura. I don't think she'll stand a chance."

"All I care about is the semifinals." Trunks cut in. "I will save her, no matter what." He thought.

**To be continued….**

**As you've probably noticed, this particular arc/mini-saga is non canon to GT Remastered. The Black Star Budokai was a concept I originally considered to span the whole length of the Remastered Black Star Saga, but that of course left too much restriction on what I could do with the series, so it was dropped. The ideas of there being nine Black Star Dragon Balls, an Icejin enemy, and the saiyans of Neo Vega have always stuck in my head for the series, hence why Cabago, Koru, and the like were moved into GT Remastered. I always kind of liked Ledgic, who was a character Goku fought in the actual GT series, and I was disappointed when, in the end, I couldn't work him into the final cut of the Black Star Saga, so I'm glad to have been able to involve him here.**

**Special thanks to Myochi-chan from Deviantart for permission to use her OC, Maya, apologies for being so mean to her in this chapter, and assurances that everything will turn around for her when her purple-haired knight comes to rescue her.**

**Next chapter will be part 2 of 3. See you then!**

**Also, be sure to visit my Dragon Ball GT Remastered forum. I'm interested to hear what you have to say. Later!**


	2. Black Star Chronicles: Extra

Everyone was enjoying their time off the set of Project GT. They had many breaks in between the filming of each episode, but it was on this particular day, when The Digger, the writer, producer, director, editor, and essentially only member of the Project GT production crew, was checking his messages on his regular sites.

"Nothing." He sighed, his head leaning on his hand as he scanned through Deviantart for any new messages. "Absolutely no… Oh, cool! Here's a new one!" He had received a deviantwatch message from one of the Dragon Ball groups, though was a little urked at what he saw. "Oh, come on! Another Pan x Trunks fan art? What the hell?"

"Did you call me?" Pan asked.

"No. Someone did another fan art about you." The Digger sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" Pan asked.

"It features you doing something weird with Trunks." The Digger answered, showing Pan. She looked with shock and disgust at the fan art in question.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding." Pan sighed. "Why Trunks?"

"I don't know. Anyway, just be sure to show up tomorrow at the usual time for filming." said The Digger, switching off the computer and starting to close down for the day.

"You got it." Pan waved, leaving the building.

She and Bra went to their favorite burger joint down the street, where they also met Trunks, and Goten, who was accompanied by his new patched-together family; his future wife Valese and adopted daughter Ruuss.

"Hey, Trunks, where's Marron?" Pan asked, once they all got their food and settled at a table.

"She's off with her parents, training, I think." said Trunks.

"Oh. I wonder why so many people pair you with me and not Marron." Pan mused, slurping a milkshake.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Well, you know those sites on the internet where they make fan art of characters paired with other characters?" asked Pan.

"You mean like romantic pairings? I haven't been to many of them, what with work at Capsule Corp. and not enough time left in the day, but yeah." Trunks shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, I've had a little skim through Deviantart lately and Dragon Ball GT actually seems to have the second largest pairing war in anime, after Naruto, of course." Pan explained.

"Daddy, what's she talking about?" Ruuss asked curiously.

"It's complicated." said Goten awkwardly, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'll tell you later." Ruuss made a little pouty face, but accepted her dad's answer.

"Anyway, there's one particular pairing that's really starting to annoy me, because it's getting way too common." Pan continued. "And that's…" She gave a huff of irritation at the thought of it, even blushing a little. "Me and Trunks." A sudden silence fell across the table. Bra looked aghast, looking from Pan to Trunks, thinking,

"Pan! My best friend, well something more now, but… with my brother!" Trunks almost fell out of his seat, Ruuss continued to looked confused, Goten had a hand firmly covering his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh at the thought, and Valese seemed a little disgusted.

"Yeah. I know." Pan sighed.

"You! Why…! With me?" Trunks spluttered. "I mean, you're…" He counted on his fingers. "fourteen years younger than me!"

"I know, it's sick and in most countries, even Japan, I think, illegal." said Pan. "But I am one of the main characters, so I guess people assume I have to be paired with someone, and the only major character in GT who isn't either related to me or a villain is Trunks."

"What about Uub?" Trunks demanded. "I mean, he's older than you, but at least he's somewhat in your age range!"

"What are we talking about?" Uub asked, pulling up a seat, joined by Mr. Buu.

"Fair panings!" said Ruuss.

"Fan Pairings." Bra corrected. "Almost everyone seems to pair Trunks with Pan."

"That's just sick." said Uub.

"I know." Trunks sighed irritably. "We were just saying that. And why does GT have such a huge pairing war anyway? Nobody seems to care much about anything that happened in GT, so why are they fusing over who should have gone out with who?"

"Maybe they think it's one of the things that would have improved the series." Goten shrugged.

"Oh yeah, they also pair Goten with Bra a lot. Not too happy about that myself." Pan added. Valese clapped a hand to her mouth, obviously frightened at the concept of Goten being with Bra. Uub was the one hiding a snicker now, and Goten and Bra both looked horrified and disgusted at the prospect.

"But I have a girlfriend, who I'm going to be married to soon!" Goten burst out.

"And he's twelve years older than me!" Bra added. "Plus I have a girlfriend too."

"And don't get me started on some of the other pairings." said Pan dully. "Grandpa and Vegeta." Everyone was disgusted by this.

"But both our dads are married! To women!" Trunks objected.

"Granted that's more of a fan pairing than anything." Pan shrugged. "Then there's Goten and Trunks, though that's mostly in the Buu saga era." Both Goten and Trunks fell out of their chairs at this statement, Bra looked totally bewildered, and though she obviously didn't care much for anyone but herself being with Goten, she actually blushed and covered her mouth as she giggled silently. "Then there's Trunks and Marron." Pan continued.

"That's probably the only one you've said so far that actually makes sense." said Uub. "She's 19, he's 24. It works. I can see it. Besides, we all know how she looks at you, Trunks."

"And yet everyone seems to flock to the Pan x Trunks pairing." Pan sighed.

"I wonder when The Digger's going to call us back for part 2 for the Black Star Budokai mini-saga." Goku took a seat nearby, munching a very large assortment of food.

"Grandpa, how is it that you're a kid? I thought this writer was actually smart enough to turn you back into an adult for GT Remastered." said Pan.

"Well, the Black Star Budokai mini-saga is an AU for the Black Star Saga, so I'm still a kid, remember?" said Goku. "So I used the earth dragon balls to make me a kid again until part 3 is finished."

"Grandma's going to be so mad at you." Pan smiled. "Anyway, he told me we'd get back to working on it tomorrow. But that's not what the point of this chapter is."

"Chapter?" Uub repeated, casting a questioning look to Goku, who shrugged.

"The Digger realizes that he dun goofed with GT Remastered on a pairing with Trunks." Pan stated in a suddenly serious voice, turning away from her friends, who all scratched their heads. "And no, I'm not talking about putting me with Trunks. if you haven't read the more recent chapters, you'll know that Bra and I are dating now. But originally in the series, he hinted at a possible future relationship with Trunks and Marron. However, more recently, he has also hinted at a possible future relationship with Trunks and an OC by Deviantart member Myochi-chan, Maya."

"Who?" Uub asked.

"Oh, yeah. The wolf girl?" said Trunks.

"Right. And The Digger originally only intended for Maya to have a single chapter appearance, but Myochi-chan doesn't seem to mind if Maya becomes a regular character, as long as The Digger credits her." Pan continued. "So there's a little conflict: Who should Trunks be with? Marron or Maya? The Digger really can't decide. So, everyone reading, please visit The Digger's profile page and vote in the poll there for who you think Trunks should be with. The shy noseless girl? Or the shy wolf girl? Please vote now!

"Also, be sure to visit The Digger's Dragon Ball GT Remastered forum. He's interested in what you have to think about the series thus far, what you'd be interested to see, anything having to do with GT Remastered, really. And yes, the Black Star Chronicles do count as a part of GT Remastered. And for those of you wondering, The Digger is still busy with some of his other projects at the moment, in addition to planning out the next saga for GT Remastered, so it'll be a while until it's off hiatus. But don't worry, he hasn't forgotten about it. He promises to get to it. Once he gets out of his writer's block, that is."

"So was all of this just The Digger plugging his forum and poll?" asked Gohan. "Pan, didn't I teach you better than to sell out? Also, where's your tail?"

"Oh, uh, I've been keeping it hidden, what with the Black Star Budokai and all." said Pan. "Yeah, I can't wait until this unimaginative mini-saga's over and done with."

"I know. Chichi was mad at me enough the first time I was turned into a kid." Goku laughed.

**END**

**Sorry for this cheap excuse for an update. I am working on parts 2 and 3 of the BSC mini-saga, so don't be too mad at me. Also, like Pan said, visit my new poll and the GT Remastered forum. I am genuinely interested in what you have to think. If things go by without a hitch, pt2 should be out soon. **

**See you then!**


	3. The Black Star Budokai: Part 2

**Here's Part 2 of the 3 part Black Star Budokai arc. Enjoy!**

"I never remember ordering this channel." said Bulma, noting the logo in the corner reading 'UGS, Ultimate Galactic Showdown'.

"Every planet in the galaxy has this channel now." Vegeta grinned. "It's been such a long time since I've seen these good old-fashioned battles."

"You've lived battles like these for the last twenty years or so." Bulma pointed out.

"I used to love watching gladiators fight in the coliseums on Planet Vegeta all the time as a kid." said Vegeta nostalgically. "It's been forever since I've seen a real gladiator fight."

"I just hope they're not all as nasty as that recap I saw of the first round." said Bulma with disgust. "What that wolf girl did was just…" She cringed.

"Ah, now this is what I want to see!" said Vegeta enthusiastically. "The saiyan from Neo Vega against the Namekian.

**Meanwhile, on the scene of the battle….**

"And we now return to you live from the Planet Aquanos to bring you the third round of the preliminary rounds!" Vox announced. "As with before, the contestants are free to use the entire planet they see fit as their fighting stage. They are disqualified, and by disqualified, I mean executed, if they try to leave the planet by any means other than our flagship, the Light Eater, if they forfeit, or die. The winner receives all dragon balls possessed by the losing blah blah blah, FIGHT!"

Both the saiyan fighter, Cabago and the namekian Sunairu blinked at each other, then awkwardly jumped at one another, their fists sliding clumsily across one another. They then threw another punch at each other with opposite hands, each one catching their opponent's attack in their free hand. In a lock, both fighters pushed at one another, trying to get the edge on their opponent. To many people's surprise, Sunairu was quite a bit stronger than Cabago, the pink, muscular bulges on his arms growing bigger to the point that he was able to push Cabago to the edge of the small stone arena. As they inched closer to the edge, Sunairu's pointy ears twitched. He suddenly let go and leapt backward. Cabago moved away from the edge just in time, as a gigantic dark shark-like creature shot out of the water, it's razor sharp teeth snapping menacingly and making a sinister snarling sound as it fell back into the sea.

"What the hell was that thing!" Cabago shouted, panting and still in shock from the shark creature.

"I don't know, but it might be best to stay as far away from the water as possible." said Sunairu, his ears giving another twitch. "It sounds like there are hundreds more of them down there." Cabago blinked, frightened.

"Did you say… 'hundreds'" He breathed, looking over the edge of the ring. The spectators too looking into the depths. Sure enough, countless gnarly carnivorous creatures circled around the rocks, obviously eager to sink their many sharp, jagged teeth into.

"Ugh, I wouldn't want to fall in to THOSE things." Bra cringed.

"They kind of look tasty." Pan grinned interestedly. "I bet they'd make a great meal if you could catch one!"

"Yeah. I've had Shark-fin soup before, but those things would make a soup to remember." said Goku enthusiastically.

"You're… you're kidding, right?" said Trunks, looking with revolt at the vile shark-like creatures.

"I never kid when it comes to food." said Goku seriously. He looked back at the fish, and mused, "It's times like these that I wish I had my tail back. It could lure fish better than any pole."

"Would this work?" Pan asked, unsheathing Nyoibo.

"Great idea! Now if only we had something to cook with." said Goku enthusiastically. "Goten, you want any?"

"See if you can catch one first." Goten laughed.

Sunairu leapt into the air, avoiding a brutal blast from Cabago, which sank almost the entire small island. Just as one of the water leviathans struck at the small remnant of stone Cabago stood on, snarling monstrously, something conked the young saiyan on the head.

"Sorry! I was aiming for the shark thing!" Pan called apologetically. "That one looks like it could be tasty!" Cabago laughed as his stomach gave a growl.

"No problem. Just let me have some later!" He called back. He shook his head vigorously as he tried to return his focus to the fight at hand. He took to the sky to join Sunairu and their fight continued. Sunairu's arms stretched again, but Cabago was wiser this time. He evaded them and shot straight at Sunairu, hitting him square in the jaw. He then shot a burst of energy right in his face, but Sunairu dodged, though only barely, and with a mid-air trip and hit from above, he sent Cabago flying straight down to the ocean below. Cabago was just inches away from the water's surface when he stopped himself. One of the massive shark-like creatures jumped out of the water to make an attempt on him, but he stopped it, holding its opened jaws still with his hands, which bled, as they couldn't avoid touching its razor sharp teeth. With difficulty, Cabago wrenched the monster from the water and threw it aside, where Pan wacked it with the Nyoibo before catching it.

"Thank you!" Goku shouted.

Grinning at the two children trying to keep the creature from biting them, Cabago returned his mindset to the battle just in time to evade an immense energy blast from Sunairu. Both of his hands glowed pale blue and outstretching them, several spheres burst from them. Sunairu was prepared to dodge them, but he seemed confused as none of the energy spheres tried to hit him. Instead, they circled all around him. Sure they would do nothing but harm to him, he tried to bat one of them away, but his hand passed into it, and Cabago gave a pained grunt, as though he were just punched.

"What is he doing, captain?" one of Emeraldas' men asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen a technique like this before." said Emeraldas, perplexed.

"A technique Captain Emeraldas has never seen before? It must be either really dangerous or really feeble." another one of the crewmates remarked.

"I'd have to go with the latter, Sapphira." said Emeraldas seriously, pointing into the sky. "Watch."

"Is he trippin' or somethin'?" Asked another. "Looks like he's had a bit too much to drink."

"Pay attention to what's going on, tozapo." sighed Emeraldas.

Cabago was punching and kicking wildly, though he was a far ways away from his opponent, who still had the blue spheres spinning around him. He was jerking this way and that, as though being pushed around in all directions. Some dark bruises were appearing all over his body, and there was even a small purple trickle from his mouth.

"Oh, I see now." said Sapphira. "His attacks are teleporting through those balls, right?"

"Right." Emeraldas grinned. "Interesting, isn't it? Imagine how potent it could be in the hands of the Jual Empire."

"What?" Sunairu thought. "That's an unusual technique. But it's one I could use against him just as well." He made a stomping motion in mid air, and Cabago was knocked backward, as though kicked in the chest. It truly was an odd sight, as both Cabago and Sunairu punched, kicked, and threw energy attacks in random directions at such distances, the attacks landing on their respective opponents in unusual ways and places. Finally, knowing that his strange attack was working against him, Cabago made a swiping motion with one hand, and the spheres darting around Sunairu vanished.

Suddenly, both contestants disappeared, coming back into on top of a large rock, Sunairu pulling on Cabago's monkey-like tail, the latter flat on his front, unable to move.

"What's going on?" Pan asked, taking a bite of shark-creature.

"Looks like Sunairu found out what a saiyan's weakness is." Goku remarked, cooking the shark-creature's fins in a pot of soup. "When a saiyan has their tail pulled on, it can really hurt. Plus, they're almost completely unable to move."

With difficulty, Cabago turned and raised a hand to Sunairu, shooting an energy ball from his hand, and blowing Sunairu off the rock and into the ocean.

"Um, uh-oh." He muttered, looking down into the water. "I don't think I should have done that." he dove in and pulled a heavily injured Sunairu out with him. "Sorry about that." He said. Bra almost vomited as she saw the full extent of Sunairu's injuries. His left leg and most of his lower torso was ripped apart by the shark creatures, and his right arm, while not completely gone, had big pieces missing from it.

"I forfeit!" Cabago stated audibly. "It isn't fair to fight an opponent who's unable to battle."

"I'll be fine." Sunairu panted. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"It's no problem. I'm just sorry that this happened because of me." said Cabago apologetically. Several namekians flew over to Sunairu, offering him gourds of water, which he gladly drank. Pulling his ravaged arm off, Sunairu strained himself, and his missing parts regrew, much to Cabago's amazement. "I didn't know you could do that." he said interestedly. Grinning, Sunairu stood up and shook hands with Cabago.

"I'd like to fight you again some time." He said. "Hopefully, we won't have a sea full of gyorgs to ruin our rematch." The two laughed, Cabago handed Sunairu his dragon ball, and returned to the group of saiyans spectating.

"Cabago forfeits the match!" Vox announced. "Making Sunairu the winner by default! Those gyorgs sure can be a handful, can't they? Assuming of course, you have hands after meeting them!" Laughing at his own lame joke, Vox continued,

"And now for a more unusual match. Some of you in the galaxy may be familiar with the Jual Empire. If you've hunting them, or you've been robbed by them, or both, you'll no doubt recognize our first contestant, Captain Emeraldas." Emeraldas simply smirked as she set down on a large rock in the ocean. Several of her crew mates took her long black coat and left the scene as the brutish Koru landed to face her.

"And our second contestant may be a little more well known to the galaxy." Vox continued. "Right hand man of Lord Tundrax and representative of the Icejin empire, Koru." Koru cast a dark look at Emeraldas and licked his lips menacingly. "Let the battle… BEGIN!"

Just as he said this word, Koru had already stabbed his hand into Emeraldas, who bled profusely.  
"Captain!" Several of her crewmates screamed. Koru cackled madly, but Emeraldas' smug look still remained on her face. The blood from her injuries swirled around her hand, and a light sword came into life. She grabbed it and stabbed Koru in the shoulder with it. She managed to make another swipe at him as he backed away, cutting his cheek this time.

"Nice, isn't it?" Emeraldas sneered, the sword breaking back into its original state and swirling back to its original injury, which heal instantly. "You'll find that I'll have techniques and attacks beyond your wildest dreams. For instance…" She ran a finger across the stitch-shaped scar on her face, and Koru gave an abrupt shout of pain, putting a hand to the same place as Emeraldas' scar. "I have more scars, too." She sneered. "Some of which are in very, very unpleasant places." She pulled back her left sleeve to reveal what looked like a bullet wound in her arm. She placed two fingers on the scar and Koru felt his left arm start to go limp.

"You… you BITCH!" Koru spat angrily. "The Icejin Empire is not to be underestimated, nor tormented!"

"Nor is the Jual Empire." said Emeraldas simply, running a finger across the scar on her face again. "And unless you want me to kill you, and you should know that I can AND will, should I wish to, you will show me what exactly you're capable of."

"You want a show?" Koru growled manically. "I'll give you a show." And he vanished again, this time, upon reentry, energy blasts rained down from the sky, threatening the audience. Emeraldas, unconcerned, simply jumped into the ocean, where none of the shots would reach. Koru landed and laughed psychotically. "Idiotic move! To think that you call yourself the leader of an empire!" He was cut off however, as Emeraldas immerged from the water, standing on top of a gyorg.

"Unfortunately for you, I know how to handle a gyorg." She said. "There's an even greater leviathan down there too, you know. I'm curious if you know how to handle one?" and hoping onto the rock, Emeraldas' beauty was soon ruined, as muscles bulged grotesquely across her body and her face had a more reptilian appearance. "Let me show you one more power I've learned before showing you to the leviathan." She pointed her right palm at Koru, placed her left hand on her forearm, and a magnificent red light burst from her hand, throwing Koru a far ways away. She then clasped both hands together, then an immense creature, easily making the gyorgs look miniscule, broke the ocean's surface and caught Koru in its mouth before returning under the sea.

"Well, this has been quiet the… interesting turnout." Vox announced. "Koru has been consumed by the Leviathan, so the victory goes to Emeraldas! Well, that's all the time we have for today! Tune in tomorrow for the semifinals! Vox out."

"Um, grandpa? I feel strange." said Pan, a note of fear in her voice.

"Same here." said Goku.

"Don't you earthers know the gyorg meat can make you sick?" asked Vox amusedly.

"Gyorgs? You mean these shark things?" said Pan. "We don't have those on earth."

"They make you sick?" Goku repeated. "Why would something so tasty be so dangerous?"

Later that day on the Light Eater, Goku and Pan had to be hospitalized because of their food poisoning.

"Looks like we're going to lose in the semifinals." said Goku faintly, his and Pan's faces a pale shade of purple.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Trunks, worried.

"The doctors told us it's just a bit of food poisoning. No big deal." said Pan. "But I don't think Grandpa will be able to fight in the semifinals."

"That's alright. I'll fight in his place." stated Trunks. "I'm allowed to do it. I asked Vox yesterday, and he says it's just fine. Besides, I can't stand how those Rytarians are treating Maya."

**The next day….**

Everyone was gathered on front of the TV at the Briefs Residence to watch the usual Black Star Budokai match, something Vegeta was looking forward to most.

"Even though Kakarot was turned back into a kid, he still hasn't lost his touch." He was saying. "He was just as good when he fought that Ledgic person as he was against Majin Buu."

"It doesn't look like he's the one fighting this match, though." Bulma noted. "Is that Trunks?"

"I was hoping he would step up at some point." Vegeta grinned. "Show them what the saiyan prince's son is made of, Trunks."

**On the current arena….**

"We're live from Planet Rytar with the semifinals of the Black Star Budokai!" Vox was announcing as usual. "For our first match, we have what you could call the home team, the Rytarians and their fighter, the wolf girl of unknown origins, Maya!"

"Watch yourself this time, Maya." One of the Rytarians was growling under his breath. "Win this match, obey our every order, or else. Got it! No hesitations. No excuses."

"Y-yes." said Maya weakly.

"And the 'visitor,' Trunks, filling in for main fighter Son Goku, representing earth." Vox continued. "After witnessing Maya's monstrous transformation, I can't say that I envy Trunks. Or anyone who stands up against this cute little beast for that matter. At any rate, as usual, you're free to use the entire planet as you see fit. However, it is worth noting Planet Rytar's migrating terrain, which will no doubt make this match quite interesting."

"What do you think he means by 'migrating terrain?'" Bra asked Goten, as they were the only 'earthers' left, Goku and Pan still in bed, and Trunks fighting.

"Probably something about that." said Goten, pointing to the side. Bra turned to see what seemed to be a dark cloud. In a sudden rush, the grassy, green terrain became brown and rocky, with many tall stone walls immerging from seemingly nowhere.

"Contestants ready! GO!" Maya was the first to act, much to Trunks' surprise, as he had his hand clasped around his sword most of the time. Her appearance was drastically different from before. While she wasn't in her beastly transformation from her fight in the preliminaries, she still had many monstrous features that differed from her full transformation. Her teeth were pointed and fang-like, some of which even showed when her mouth was closed, her finger nails were long and sharp like claws, both her hair and the fur on her tail were standing on end in sharp spikes, and her once dark red eyes were now a warped blue.

"She's being manipulated somehow." Trunks thought, batting off Maya's attacks with the flat of his blade. "This isn't her at all." Feinting an attack, which slowed Maya down, Trunks dropped his sword and shot off towards the Rytarians spectating. "What did you bastards do to her!" He demanded.

"It was the only way to get her to fight." One of the Rytarians said bluntly. "She was too reluctant to fight of her own free will, so we've put her under our control to…"  
"That's sickening!" Trunks spat. "Why are you even forcing her to do this?"

"It's simple. She's powerful. That's all there is to it." said a Rytarian, who seemed to be the leader of the group. "You saw what she did to the Arcosian. And no ordinary person can so easily defeat an Arcosian, let alone eviscerate them like that. We're after power, and wolf girl here can give it to us. Whether she wants to or not."

"You…!" Trunks growled, but he was stopped by Maya herself, whose claws poked holes through his armor, and who pulled large pieces of it apart with her fangs. She then proceeded to tear at Trunks' unarmored flesh, causing blood to spurt everywhere.

"Maya!" Trunks yelled, trying to get her off of his back, but he couldn't reach her, much less stop her from tearing him apart. He focused energy around him and pushed it outwards, but Maya still clung to his back, continuing to tear her way to his vital organs. In a roar of pain and fury, Trunks became a super saiyan, sending Maya flying back into the canyon wall. Snarling, she kicked off from the stone wall and hit Trunks square in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. Maya then proceeded to shred his armor to pieces with her claws. As she ravaged Trunks' armor, she tore at his flesh, intending to slaughter him like the Arcosian she fought before.

He stuck out his arm out of instinct to defend himself, and Maya's fangs penetrated deeply into his flesh. Trunks could feel her razor-sharp teeth gnawing on his bones. This was it. He wanted to do everything in his power to save Maya from the true monsters that manipulated her. But this was all he could do. Just sit by and let her feast on his body. He was ready to die, to have his heart ripped from his body, like the challenger before him. He let his uninjured arm relax against the ground, and his heart gave a thankful leap as his hand landed on the sword he had discarded previously.

"I'm sorry about this, Maya." he said to himself, and gripping the sword tightly in his hand, he struck at Maya. She released her hold on him as she pulled back to avoid the attack. He thought that he missed at first, but then noticed that he had cut off the thick collar and one of the armbands she wore.

Instantly, Maya's features became more human. Her eyes, teeth, and nails returned to their normal selves, her breath was ragged, and her face was full of confusion, shock, and eyes that looked ready to cry.

"I'm… I'm going to die." She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Damn right." One of the Rytarians sneered, appearing right in front of Maya, a knife drawn. Trunks, exhausted and a little light-headed from blood loss stood, his blade raised, his light green super saiyan eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said sharply, standing defensively in front of Maya.

"Alright! Break it up, you!" Vox snapped over his microphone. "The fight hasn't ended yet. And this is between Trunks and Maya. No one else."

"I won't continue." said Maya shakily, yet determined. "I don't wish to be a fighter." The Rytarian leader looked infuriated with Maya. He raised his knife, but Trunks slapped it out of his hand and pointed his sword at him.

"If you ever think about even laying a finger on her," said Trunks fiercely, though giving a little smirk. "Just remember that I have the bigger blade." A _whoosh _could be heard as he swung the blade, making the Rytarians flinch, but then they noticed that the swing wasn't for them, but the arm cuff that Maya wore. "That collar and those arm cuffs. Those were restraints that you were using to traffic her, weren't they?" Trunks glared.

"With Maya defeated, the victory goes to Trunks!" Vox proclaimed to the cameras nearby. "And one hell of a match to kick off the second half of the Black Star Budokai! Tune in next time for the next round of the semifinals! For the Ultimate Galactic Showdown, this is Vox, signing out!"

"Get out of here." Trunks commanded hoarsely to the Rytarians. "And never let me see your ugly faces again." The Rytarians then suddenly vanished in an array of blue light, looking fearful.

"Thank you so much, Trunks." said Maya, holding Trunks in an affectionate embrace.

"Don… Don't mention it." said Trunks, who felt very light-headed and soon fainted, much to Maya's surprise.

"Ugh? What is…?" Trunks awoke, still in a daze. "What happened?"

"You lost too much blood in our match and fainted." A familiar-sounding girl's voice said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I still feel a bit dizzy, though." said Trunks, his eyes finally adjusting to the light of the room.

"I'm glad." Now that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings, Trunks figured out that the girl's voice he was hearing belonged to….

"Maya? But I would have thought that you'd have left after the match?"

"I was going to but now… I want to stay." said Maya. "I have no home to return to, and I want to stay with you. I want you to protect me."

"Of course. I'll always protect you." said Trunks. And his awareness returned completely as to his shock, Maya leaned down over him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you, Trunks." She smiled. Trunks smiled awkwardly. "No problem."

"Hey, guys. Trunks is okay." said Bra. "And it looks like he's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Oh, no way!" Pan laughed. "Have you just been secretly making out with your girlfriend all this time?" Trunks and especially Maya reddened and looked away awkwardly at this teasing.

"So what all did I miss of the tournament?" Trunks asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not that much." Goten explained. "Today's the day of the final round. That Emeraldas woman just has the weirdest of techniques. She totally flattened Sunairu. Let's just say, it's a good thing Namekians can regenerate."

"So that's who we face now?" said Trunks. Goku nodded.

"She's interested in Nyoibo, so she asked Pan to fight her in the finals." he explained.

"_Attention. The final round is about to begin. Please report to the main airlock. Repeat, please report to the main airlock."_

"Um, isn't the airlock like the ship's dungeon?" asked Pan, very weirded out by this announcement.

"No, it's the place where matter can be transferred into or out of a starship safely, comprising of a small chamber between two airtight doors." Bra explained knowledgably, to which she was given many stares. "When your mom's head of Capsule Corp. and your dad's an expert of alien technology, you tend to learn a few things." She shrugged.

They followed the lights in the halls, which guided them to the airlock, where they ran into Emeraldas, closely accompanied by her crew. With a jerk of her head, she tossed her long green braid behind her head and smirked at Pan complacently.

"Are you ready, girl?" She asked smugly. Pan glared at Emeraldas very seriously.

"Bring it." she said.

**To Be Concluded….**

**This one I've had so much irritating writer's block with, but it's finally done! Special thanks to Myochi-chan for permission to use her OC in this crappy mini-saga. **

**It should be noted at this point that Emeraldas is of the same species as Zarbon, and that her name derives, not only from a play on "emerald," as she and her crewmate's names are all a pun on a gem, but from a badass character of the same name from the Captain Harlock series. Additionally, Gyorgs are shark-like creatures from some of the Legend of Zelda games, which the creatures on Aquanos are based on. **

**Next is the final chapter, pt3 of the Black Star Budokai. What surprises will the final round hold? Will Pan have what it takes to hold her own against the powerful, greedy Emeraldas? All these questions and more will be answered in the final chapter of the Black Star Budokai mini-saga.**

**And in the meantime, drop by my Dragon Ball GT Remastered forum. Let me know what you think of GT Remastered and the Black Star Chronicles, and anything at all to do with them. And also check out the new poll and cast your vote.**

**See you then! **


	4. The Black Star Budokai: Part 3

**Here it is at last. The conclusion to the not-so epic Black Star Budokai Mini-saga. Enjoy... or not.**

"Are you ready, kid?" Emeraldas grinned smugly at Pan, who glared very seriously at her.

"Bring it." She said.

"Well, folks, this is it." said Vox, coming onto the scene. "This is the final round of the Black Star Budokai. We've gone all over the galaxy, from the dusty plains of Meat, to the enigmatic world of Rytar. But now, we're coming up on the final battle: Emeraldas against Son Pan. We've slipped each of these contestants and the remaining spectators on the Light Eater a drug when they least expected it,"

"What!" Pan shouted.

"So that they will be able to survive in the environment that's been chosen for this battle. Contestants! Please enter the airlock, so that the battle may begin!" Pan entered the airlock, followed by Emeraldas, closing the door behind them.

"This is where we're supposed to fight?" said Pan. "I mean, it's different, but… it's not what I'd call a 'harsh environment.'"

"Stupid kid. It's not the airlock we're fighting in." Emeraldas said dully. Sure enough, the door opposite the one they entered opened wide and Pan screamed as they were sucked out into space. She was surprised to find, however, that she could breath just fine.

"And here we are! The final battle ground, as I'm sure you ladies have figured out, is the final frontier itself." said Vox, he and the other remaining spectators, Goku and the others, Maya, the Neo Vega saiyans, Namekians, Jual Empire, an arcosian, and a few icejins.

"Space?" said Pan, looking around as she drifted slowly.

"That's right. No limitations whatsoever. The universe is your battleground." said Vox. "And only the strongest and wisest can win." Pan let herself float around in the weightless environment, enjoying the zero gravity field, while Emeraldas sat straight up in midair, sighing impatiently at her. "Now, if you're both ready," Vox interjected, and Pan stopped her spinning and held herself still.

"Let the final round of the Black Star Budokai…. BEGIN!"

Before Vox even said "Begin," Emeraldas fired a green blast straight at Pan, who just barely managed to dodge the shot.

"Hey! That was a dirty move!" Pan shouted irritably.

"Well, I happen to think that dirty moves work better than clean ones." Emeraldas smirked. "And I do whatever it takes to win."

"Hey, she cheated!" Pan shouted to Vox, who simply shrugged and said,

"Actually, she attacked just as I said to begin, so technically, no harm done. Sorry, kid."

She was kicked in the back this time by Emeraldas, who grabbed the wooden scabbard holding Nyoibo and made to steal it, but Pan turned and attempted clumsily to knock her off. Then, unforeseen by either contestants, Emeraldas was hit from behind by a large chunk of rock. They had wandered unknowingly into an asteroid field.

When Pan was free of Emeraldas' grip, she flew further into the asteroids, trying to evade her, but Emeraldas was faster than she thought, tailing her closely and throwing attack after attack at her. She then came upon a particularly large rock and flew full speed right into it, Emeraldas on her tail. It was dark inside, even darker than it was outside.

"Come on, brat! This isn't hide and seek!" She barked, looking around frustrated for Pan, who managed to sneak her way out of the massive asteroid and prepared an attack.

"Kiss your asteroid goodbye." She said deviously, chuckling at her own pun, then called, "Kame-hame… HAAA!" An immense blue beam erupted from her hands, which disintegrated the asteroid, along with several of the ones behind it. There was very little left when the dust cleared, and Pan couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt, hoping that she didn't totally obliterate her opponent.

"Miss me, brat?" Emeraldas shouted from behind, shocking Pan so greatly, she unknowingly fired a strange golden beam as she whipped around. "Well, I see that weapon isn't the only interesting treasure you possess." She said cheekily. Pan unsheathed Nyoibo and, extending it, swung at Emeraldas, who evaded it easily. It was a bit difficult using the weapon in zero gravity.

"I'll be taking that!" the space pirate called, yanking the weapon from her hands and hitting Pan with it repeatedly. She used it to knock her into an asteroid, then pinned her against it with her free hand. "What other treasures do you have to hide, girl?" She asked, a mixture of fascination, greed, and demand in her voice.

"What the hell is with you?" Pan demanded. "Do you think it makes you look tough to beat up a kid?" She was then slapped in the face very hard by Emeraldas.

"You're no ordinary kid!" She said with the same hungry look in her eyes, and the same level of demand in her voice. "You and I both know that! No one in your 'crew' is an ordinary kid!" She looked straight at Goku. "Especially not him."

"Why me then?" Pan asked. "If grandpa is of so much interest to you, why not fight him? Or do you know that he's too tough for a coward like you?" She was slapped again, a red mark glowing on her face now.

"The mighty Emeraldas is no coward!" Emeraldas stated sharply. "No coward can rule the Jual Empire! I don't just want a good fight! I want money! I want power! Sex! Status! Everything the universe has to offer! And this weapon," She jabbed Pan hard in the chest with Nyoibo. "Is a fine addition to my collection." She ripped the scabbard from her back, punched Pan repeatedly in the gut, pulled the four-star dragon ball from her pocket, took her orange armband, and kicked her in the midriff, pushing her back into the asteroid field. "And now that I have all you have to offer, there's no point in continuing the match. Just give me all those black-star balls, and quit."

"Just… just quit?" Pan growled angrily. Her body was bruised and hurting all over, but she still had enough to pull herself back into the fray, though not enough to fight back, as Emeraldas blasted her back into the dangerous obstacles behind. She met Pan before she could crash into the next rock and kneed her right on her spine, grabbing her by the ankle and throwing her aside, before whacking her down with Nyoibo.

Pan gave a massive roar that made the space debris crumble all around and shook the stars. She was engulfed in a surged of fiery golden light and her hair stood on end, becoming gold and spiky, her eyes turning blood red with fury. "You've taken everything from me I could offer!" She growled. "Who said that?" And with that, Emeraldas was engulfed in gold fire as Pan drove her fist straight into her.

"Damn brat." The space pirate grumbled. And with a pained grunt, muscles bulged grotesquely all over her body, her slender form becoming bulky and burly, her face forming a reptilian snout, her eyes blood-shot. "I stand corrected! It looks like your worth something a little more than just an interesting staff and a raggedy armband!" her fist collided with Pan's as she threw a second punch. Emeraldas' arm was blown back, the bones apparently broken, and Pan threw another fist straight through her gut.

"Well played, girl." Emeraldas said in a deep gruff, voice, which seemed to be brought on by her transformation. "You win."

"Not yet, I haven't." Pan growled. "How do I know you won't try to kill me again the moment my back is turned!" She twisted the fist that was in Emeraldas' gut, and she groaned painfully.

"You win! Just let me go! The dragon balls are yours!" Emeraldas begged. "I said I wanted all the universe had to offer, but what good is it if I'm dead! I'd rather live and lose the ultimate treasure than die here and have all my hunts be wasted! Please! Believe me!" Pan's bright red eyes bore deep into Emeraldas' blood-shot yellow ones.

"Pan. Let her go." Goku's voice ran in Pan's mind. Reluctantly, Pan pulled her hand out of Emeraldas and turned away.

"Damn brat!" Emeraldas growled, gritting her sharp teeth. Gathering whatever power she had left, she blasted straight at Pan, who turned, red eyes glaring menacingly, and shot a beam right through her attack, obliterating the space pirate completely.

"She… she just killed Emeraldas." One of the pirates breathed. These murmurs spread across the rest of the crew, growing louder, until every one of the Jual Empire was shouting angrily, demanding vengeance for their fallen captain.

"Pan is the winner! The earthers win the Black Star Budokai!" Vox announced. The Jual Empire roared with jeers and boos, angry with the death of their captain. "Sorry, folks. Those are the rules." said Vox simply.

The Jual Empire didn't take much to this answer, as dozens of crewmen pulled out unusual assortments of weapons and charged at Pan. Goku threw himself in front of her, and in a series of rapid, precise shots, broke and destroyed every single weapon they threw at him. His heart nearly stopped as a large, muscular man with a sword appeared behind him and Pan, a very sharp sword in hand. At the sight of this sword, however, everyone ceased their attacks.

"I, Rubeous, Captain Emeraldas' second in command, declare you," He stated loudly and clearly, pausing and asking Pan in a low voice. "What's your full name?"

"Son Pan."

"I declare you, Son Pan, the new captain and leader of the Jual Empire!" Rubeous finished. There were a few meager claps and cheers from the crewmen, which slowly escalated into a massive applause as more of the Jual Empire seemed keener on the idea of the child as their captain.

"This trip just keeps getting weirder and weirder." sighed Trunks.

"And then there's the next battle we have against Vox." Goten reminded him. "Can he even fight?"

"Ah, no, I cannot." Vox chuckled, passing him an orange sphere. "Congratulations, earthers. You win."

"But… you said whoever won the finals would face you." Goku reminded him.

"Yeah… I lied." said Vox awkwardly. He leaned closer to Goku and whispered, "Truth is, I could fight a few of the folks that fought in this tournament, but you kids? No way!"

"He he. He reminds me of Mr. Satan." Goku thought amusedly. "So we can just go now?" He asked.

"After you've made your wish." said Vox.

"But we have to get these to…" Goten tried to explain, but Vox wouldn't hear him.

"Nonsense! Don't be shy, kids!" He said jubilantly. "Go on! Make the wish! Let the galaxy know that you've won the most prestigious tournament in the universe and make your wish!" Reluctantly, Goku put together all nine of the dragon balls into a neat square, which floated randomly in space. Knowing now what he would say, Goku called,

"Come forth, Tatsukami!" At these words, the black star dragon balls froze in midair, spinning wildly around each other, glowing an ominous shade of red, spinning faster and faster until they appeared to be a single ball. In a burst of red lightning, a colossal red serpentine dragon came into life, its long snake-like body twisting and turning around in space, until Goku was feet away from a gigantic dragon's head, probably about twice the size of the Light Eater nearby.

"_**Tell me your wish!" **_The dragon spoke, its voice loud enough to make the stars shake, and hurt Goku's ears, who was feet away from it.

"Am I aloud to wish for three more wishes?" Goku asked awkwardly. Tatsukami growled at this question.

"_**Very well. I shall allow it."**_ It said irritably. Goku, smiling then said,

"Make me an adult again. The way I was before you turned me into a kid.

"_**So be it." **_boomed Tatsukami, its yellow eyes glowing brightly. With these words, Goku grew taller, more muscular, and older, until he was the man he was before. Pan turned in awe as she saw her grandfather, now the age a grandfather ought to me.

"Grandpa!" She cried happily, hugging him tightly. The dragon cleared its throat, returning everyone's attention to the leviathan.

"_**What is your second wish?"**_ It demanded, clearly quite annoyed.

"Um, I guess it would be to me, my friends, and our ship to earth when the third wish is done." said Goku, a tad surprised to hear his adult voice come from his mouth. He had gotten almost a little too used to his child voice.

"_**Which is?" **_Tatsukami asked, still more irritated.

"To send the black star Dragon balls to the mausoleum where they were found." Goku stated. The red dragon growled.

"_**Very well, but hope this is the last time we meet." **_Tatsukami growled. _**"Farewell…." **_And with another glow of its golden eyes, Goku, Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Maya vanished, to later appear on earth.

"Um, well… there you have it, folks." said Vox awkwardly to the camera. "This has been the Black Star Budokai. We hope you've enjoyed it. This is Vox, signing out." When the cameras cut out, he sighed. "Well, it's been fun, anyway." He said. "Anyone who's left, you're all free to head home. I was going to have a ceremony, but, well, with our champions gone…"

"We can't let this be the end." One of the Jual Empire pirates shouted. "We're no crew without the captain!"

"Agreed." Rubeous nodded gruffly. "So as acting captain, I propose a new course. Our next destination: earth. To search for our new captain." many cheers sounded from the crowd, as Rubeous gave a loud whistle, and a large starship came into life before them. "All aboard the Arcadia!" he shouted. "Let's set sail to earth! For Captain Pan!"

"FOR CAPTAIN PAN!" The Jual Empire cheered, the Arcadia taking off.

**On earth….**

Goku and the others were teleported to the Briefs house, where, upon entering, they were greeted by cheers and shouts from all their friends.

"Pan! I'm so glad you're alright!" Videl and Chichi cried gleefully, hugging Pan tightly.

"We saw you became a pirate captain, and I don't approve of your new friends." said Chichi sternly.

"Just don't get any tattoos or piercings in any weird places. I've heard of what pirates do!" Videl added.

"Mom! Grandma!" Pan huffed, embarrassed.

"Goku!" Chichi cried, throwing herself into Goku's arms. "You're back to normal, I'm so happy!"

"Pretty smooth, son. Though, I would have chosen one of those Neo Vega saiyan girls." said Vegeta jokingly, to which Trunks and Maya both blushed.

"Dad!" Trunks flustered. Vegeta left, laughing and taking an occasional chug from a dark brown glass bottle.

"So how was space?" Bulma was asking Bra enthusiastically. "Did you learn anything new? What was it like on some of those planets?"

"Well, space was different than I thought. I've been in x0 gravity in the gravity chamber, but it's nothing compared to the real thing." Bra was saying. "It was really cold out there, too."

"Goten!" A young woman with curly red-gold hair and green eyes hugged Goten tightly from behind startling him.

"Valese! How have you been?" Goten asked.

"Very lonely without you." said Valese in a pitiful tone. Goten hugged her back, and even placed a kiss on her cheek. Valese giggled and kissed him on the mouth.

"Uh, Goten, might want to keep it down in front of mom." Gohan whispered. He remembered her initial behavior towards Videl.

"Goten!" Right on cue, Chichi came storming up to the young couple, and Gohan, Goten, and Videl braced themselves for the storm they were sure would come, while Valese looked curiously at them. But instead of shouting furiously, Chichi instead shook Valese's hand pleasantly.

"You're a nice girl. Be sure to take good care of Goten, and be sure to make me plenty of grandchildren." She said jubilantly.

"Hey! You weren't that nice to me when we first met!" said Videl hotly.

"Oh, that was different." said Chichi dismissively, walking off with Valese and discussing wedding plans while Videl followed after demanding how Valese was different from her, while Gohan and Goten stared dumbstruck at their mother.

"What just happened?" Goten asked.

"No idea." said Gohan.

A celebration party proceeded the return of the tournament champions, which went on well into the night.

"So, Maya?" said Trunks, once they had escaped the noise of the party and found a comfortable place to sit in a large oak tree. "What are you going to do now? Are you going back to your home planet?" Maya thought a moment about this, then said,

"No. I don't think so. I'm a bit of an outcast on my world, and those poachers were people I thought were my friends. But… you know?" She leaned comfortably on Trunks' shoulder. "I think I feel right at home here with you." Trunks smiled, though still a bit embarrassed, and hugged her. "And I don't think I've ever known anyone who's cared for me as much as you."

"Trunks and wolf girl sitting in a tree!" Pan and Bra sang teasingly, just a few branches above. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes…" But before they finished, Pan slipped a little and accidently pushed into Bra, both of them falling out of the tree.

"Are you okay?" Trunks called down to them. Much to all of their shock, Pan was laying on top of Bra, their lips locked.

"Um… fine…." said Bra in a low awkward voice. "Though, I never would have thought that my first kiss would be with another girl…"

"Yeah. But you know…. I kinda liked it." Pan mumbled. "Ah! Nothing, forget I said anything!"

"Um, Trunks?"

"Yeah, Maya?"

"I love you."

"Yeah… I love you too." And Trunks and Maya kissed.

"Trunks has a girlfriend! Trunks has a girlfriend!" Pan taunted.

"So do you!" Trunks retorted, quickly returning to Maya.

"Do not." Pan pouted, but she looked back to the blue-haired girl underneath her and blushed. "But, then again…"

**[The End]**

**Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Great. If not, well, now you know why I chose to reject this idea for the GT Remasted Black Star Saga in the first place. Anyway, now that this mini-saga's finally over and done with, the actual GT Remastered can make its comeback at last! And from here on, The Black Star Chronicles will be a side project, so don't expect any updates to it any time soon. Or at all, for that matter :P **


End file.
